


One More Battle, One Last Battle

by Do_BattleDroids_Dream_of_Electric_Clones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, How did Wolffe and Gregor have their chip removed, Kamino Uprising, Post-Order 66, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_BattleDroids_Dream_of_Electric_Clones/pseuds/Do_BattleDroids_Dream_of_Electric_Clones
Summary: Inspired by Kamino Uprising from Legend universe.8 years after clone wars ended and order 66 executed,the Kaminoians secretly produced 20000 clothes, orchestrated a coup d'etat to gain independence from the Empire.  For Cody and all the other clone commanders who betrayed their Jedi, it was a chance for them to redeem, to revenge. But they had no idea what they were going to face, was a battle much more brutal than Umbara...
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & 501st Legion, 212th Attack Battalion & CC-2224 | Cody, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody, CC-5576-39 | Gregor & CT-7576 | Rex, CC-5576-39 | Gregor & CT-7576 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Kudos: 20





	1. Old Brothers Not Forgotten

**Seelos**

Rex was sitting beside his ATTE, with his communicator on, as usual. He still hadn't given up hope even though all those years had passed. Maybe there was a chance of finding him. Several years ago he would never believe himself that he could meet Gregor. If his Generals were still there, they would tell him it was the force that guided him to Gregor. Then perhaps the force would guide him to Cody as well. The communicator buzzed under Gregor’s non-stopping babbling. For Rex, the cosmic noise from the communicator really is a good match for the silver pepper of stars in Seelos' night sky. He's got used to falling asleep accompanied by this white noise. Well, anyone would, if they did that every night, for eight long years.

**Kamino**

Cody was getting used to spending his every day in painful guilt. He didn't know whether to thank them or to hate them when those damning Kaminoians took his chip out. They planted it in him for Sifo-Dyas' money, and now they just took it out so that he could fight for them, to help them gain independence from the Empire. Deep in his heart, Cody, as well as other commanders knew that they would fight this war, not for the kriffing Kaminoians, but for the Generals who once trusted them with their lives, and for the republic their brothers once fought for, bled for, and died for.

Those 20000 secretly "produced" brothers had been trained well, and Kaminoians even managed to acquired a fully equipped Venator-class Star Destroyer with hundreds of starfighters and other complements. Everything was set except a secret communication channel, to coordinate the uprising without being detected by the empire. Cody subconsciously chose that channel, a channel that nobody, except Rex and himself, knew about, not even General Skywalker and General Kenobi. It's just that...Rex couldn't use it anymore. May he rest in peace with those boys of the 332th on that moon.

“Bly, this is Cody, testing 1 2 3, testing. Do you copy?”

"Co...Cody? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me. We are the only ones testing this chanel. What the hell is wrong with you, Bly?" Cody snapped.

"Who the hell is that?" Income the grumpy voice of Bly.

For a moment, Cody was stunned and speechless. Did the empire find out this secret channel? But it was the voice of his brother.  
“Re..Rex?” Cody stumbled.

“Yeah, Cody, it's me.” Cody could tell Rex's voice was quivering. "Remember when we were both Shinies, you knocked my head more than once when you tried to be cool and flung your long DC-15 A on your shoulder, remember? I'm not an Imperial Storm Trooper."

"Rex, I..."CC-2222 had mourned CT-7567 for eight, long years. In the past eight years, CC-2222 didn't even mourned his General and the Cody that died with him on Utapau. He just missed them occasionally. He couldn't imagine how Rex made it. There were so many questions Cody wanted to ask, but didn't dare to ask.

Just a few more seconds later, Cody put himself up, and was back to the cool and professional commander like he used to be. His own emotion always comes after the mission.

"I don't think we have time to catch up, Rex. I think you need to know this.The Kaminoians are ploting an uprising. If everything went well, our home Kamino would be free from the clutch of the Empire.I truly hope that you could come and fight this final battle for the grand army of the republic. If you want to come and fight with your brothers once again, please get to Corellian in 30 standard hours. Your old brother Odd ball would be waiting for you on the a star destroyer harboured there."

"For the Republic! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~ This is my first work on archive of our own, and I'm not sure if there are people like me dying to know what happened to all these clones after order 66, not only Gregor and Wolffe, but especially those executed order 66 (Yeah, including our poor Cody and Bly). 
> 
> PS. I've got this idea before the Bad Batch 2021 series was announced. When I wrote this, I thought TCW was ended forever, so this work is full of angst.  
> Hope Dave Filoni would treat my boys kindly in 2021, if not, I will swim all the way to the U.S and slap that cowboy hat right off his head╰（｀□′）╯


	2. Memories From the Past

**Kamino, 24 hours later**

“Alert! An unidentified star destroyer jumping out of hyper space, shield and guns in the battle position. All units in attention, this is not a drill, this is not a drill."

Alarms was shirking in the base. "Here they come." cody mumbled, he looked up to the star destroyer above the Tipoca city. Just like him, it was a legacy of the old Republic. Opened his locker, Cody saw the familiar orange armor. All the scars on it were the memories left during the clone wars: That already smoothed scare was left on Rishi station. Heavy was a shiny, but he was a good one.

That dent on his shoulder pad Was during Geonosis.General Kenobi was heavily wounded and they were surrounded by bugs. The 212th set a parameter around their general, preparing to die for their last stand when the air force support came, and they cheered like little boys.

And that long scratch on his helmet. If General Kenobi didn't deflect that blaster bolt by his lightsaber, it would definitely leave a hole between his eyebrows...

Cody used to pretty proud of those scars. They were his medals, distinguishing him from the shinies， giving him confidence to be a Martial Commander. But now, all those scars are reminding him every single brother he lost during those three years reminding him of the smoke and heat on the battlefield, and the blood and tears of his own brothers.

"Stop this." He forced himself to come back to reality. If general Kenobi was still here, he would be surely lecturing him with his clipped tone, "Keep your concertation here and now. Do not let your emotion endanger this mission."

“I will not, Sir." Cody murmured. He put on his helmet, checked his jet pack and his ammos, his vibro blade, and his tactic belt, where he touched that... that little magnet clip for a lightsaber. "I won't fail you again." he murmured.Then he took a deep breath, and switched on his commlink, "Listen up, brothers. It's time for us to fight for our home."

"We are cornered. There is no way for us to retreat, since Kamino is just behind us. "

Standing on the bridge of the star destroyer, Rex looked down at the familiar planet, where he spent childhood days. The world "childhood" is a little sarcastic for Rex, because technically, he had only lived 21 years. Childhood for him was those two years when he had was just came out from the breeding tank. Under the gene modification of the Kaminoians, how old is he now? He is not sure. Rex remembered the battle of Christophsis once again. It was his first time to meet Commander Tano.Thatd little girl quarrele with "Skyguy", claiming herself fourteen, and she was not youngling anymore. Rex even added sillyly, "I'm only ten, but I'm tall." Heaven knew how many times the boys of the 501 called their General sky guy, which always drew made the shinies gasp in astonishment. How he missed that little Togruta girl. They haven't met each other for eight years. When they meet again, she would definitely grow up to young lady, and himself must be much older, maybe looks like her father, or her grandfather. IF, they ever meet each other again.

Rex felt lucky that his commander removed his chip, so he didn't do anything he would regret for his whole life. But Cody... Rex wished Cody thinks he only executed a traitor for the Republic in the past 8 years, before his chip was removed.

"I knew I would find a way home one day, but who knows I will come home this way? "Gregor slapped on Rex's back, pulling his thoughts back. Rex saw the big smile on Gregor's face, after so many things Gregor still seemed to be the rash and brisk Republic Commando before his mission went wrong on Sarrish. Rex slapped back on Gregor's shoulder, "We should get to the gunships, brother."

"More than ready." Gregor put on his helmet with a confident smile, "Brothers, come with me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave some comment~ I really value what the readers think about it. I've finished writing, but if you want to see something and make a wish, I'll try my best to add that in the plot.


End file.
